Necessity
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Jensen's death had been a necessity. Now, she finds comfort in the one person she least expects.


**Tru Calling: Necessity **

A tear trickled down her cheek as she stood in front of the casket, staring intensely at the body resting inside. Intensely, but also with a slight reservation. Some part of her wished she could will herself to move away… just one step away… dappled brown eyes never looking back…

But she couldn't. She found it impossible.

So she just stood there as more tears filled her eyes and an aching pain consumed her heart. Waiting until she got a sign… some glimmer of hope that would reveal itself to her at any moment… some inkling of a warm feeling that would suffuse through her body as those ice cold blue eyes would open and ask her, even though she knew it was already his time. It had been too long. His body had existed on this Earth, roaming over its firm ground without a soul, without existence, without life…

Just being.

His death had been a necessity.

His death had been one that she committed as a single bullet rang out from a smoking gun. When his lifeless body sunk to the ground in defeat, his blood stained her hands. The bullet that had pierced his heart pierced through her soul. She knelt down next to him, sobbing in earnest over what she had done. She was Life, not Death.

His death had been a necessity.

Now she stood before his lifeless, soulless body. A body that could not be peaceful, even in death. For though his features held a serene expression, only she knew the monster that he had become. The real identity of the human being who moved through life without purpose, without existence, as his persona lay buried just beneath the surface. A distinct persona that was saved without question months ago, yet in doing so, had created unimaginable consequences.

Consequences that Life had to suffer while Death watched.

Death took no pleasure in seeing Life suffer. However, he had warned her of the consequences on numerous occasions beforehand. But she hadn't listened to him. She hadn't listened to what he had said, even when there was the slightest hint of concern in his voice. She was too stubborn to listen.

"_Jensen's death is a necessity, Tru."_

He watched her for a few moments, carefully obscured from her line of vision. He watched Davis, Harrison and Avery whisper words of comfort to her. He watched them beg her to come with them because they knew there was nothing more that she could do. But she would not move; she would barely speak. He then watched them leave her side, giving up, leaving her all alone with the lifeless corpse whose baby blue eyes would never open again, his pink lips never uttering those two magic words that would send her back through time and space.

As she stood there with tears now staining both of her rosy cheeks, she felt a presence behind her. She glanced over to see him slowly approaching her, finding his place beside her. He gently took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

She readily accepted his tender gesture, enjoying the sudden burst of warmth that had come from his large hand enveloping her small one. She relished in its comfort for a moment.

"Tru," he said softly, his voice slipping like a warm caress into her ears. "I'm so sorry."

Silently, she turned to him; eyes wide and vulnerable, she let the onslaught of tears come pouring out of her. She let him see this side of her because she knew he would understand. She didn't have to put up an act around him. No one else was around. There was no facade and nothing hidden in false pretenses.

They understood each other in ways that no one else possibly could. Some inexplicable connection drew them together just as the sun began to set below the horizon.

She knew he'd been right. She knew now that Jensen's death had been a necessity. She knew now that Jensen's death had been a necessity long before the string of warnings he had given her. Somewhere, deep within her heart and in the tiny crevices of her soul, she'd always known. She'd always known this day would come.

But now, everything was changing. Now she found herself tucked inside Jack's tight embrace as he whispered reassuring words of comfort into her ear and gently stroked her dark curls. He held her for a long time, letting her break down into him. After awhile, she pulled back and he leaned in, almost hesitantly, carefully kissing away the tears on her wet cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered, as his lips met hers in a brief kiss. She let him lead her away from the Jensen's lifeless body, the weight of his arm wrapped around her shoulders putting her at ease.

His death had been a necessity.

But as Life met Death in a union, a connection of souls, Life would soon suffer no longer.

**Author's Note: **Just a random idea I had for a one-shot. There will be more one-shots coming soon, I promise! But for now, please review! :)


End file.
